Jasiri/Relationships
Family Madoa Madoa is Jasiri’s sister who loves her deeply and worries when she is in danger, as seen when Janja and his clan trap her while playing with Wema and Tunu in Rescue in the Outlands. She was surprised to see that her sister had truly befriended a lion but appears to trust her sister's judgment, despite having her own reservations. Friends, Allies & Acquaintances Kion When Jasiri first met Kion, her initial reactions towards the cub made it seem like she was his enemy. It wasn't until she assisted Kion in getting out of a thorn bush that he gradually started to trust her. When Kion tried to explain the Circle of Life to her, Jasiri was offended at how he assumed she wasn't already aware of its existence, going on to say that they're the same. Jasiri's efforts made Kion see her in a different light. Both mammals have since become very close friends, with Kion always coming to Jasiri’s rescue whenever she needs it. Jasiri trusts Kion and, when her faith in him is temporarily clouded by Zira's lies, she becomes angry with herself for ever doubting him. When she hears of Scar's return, Jasiri sets up a Hyena Resistance to assist the Lion Guard. Some scenes indicate that Jasiri may have feelings for Kion since they sang the song, Sisi Ni Sawa. For example, she tackled Kion in "The Hyena Resistance" and they stared at each other with affection. This and Kion's actions to protect Jasiri from Janja and his clan with the helping roar from ancestors in "Never Judge a Hyena by Its Spots" strongly resembles the situation which happened in time of their parental generation; Simba protecting Nala from Shenzi and her clan, and Mufasa's roar synchronized with Simba's attempting roar. In Battle for the Pride Lands, Jasiri was worried about Kion when she noticed that he's been injured during the fight, which also proves that Jasiri really cares about him. After Scar's defeat, she thanks him for everything he and the guard have done. In Return to the Pride Lands, when Kion learned that there's no threat to the Pride Lands since Vitani and that Kovu and the rest of Zira's pride have joined Simba's Pride, he thanked Jasiri for everything she's done to help them during their return journey. Jasiri assured him that she and her clan will always be ready to help him whenever he needs it. Then she nuzzled him in a warm and loving manner, which could imply that she has romantic feelings for Kion. This may be a sign of her strong belief in Sisi Ni Sawa philosophy, according to which all animals are equal and belong to one big family. The Rest of the Guard At first, she was wary of Kion's friends, until he explained the situation to them and she started to see them as friends. After they help her get her family's watering hole back in Lions of the Outlands she is glad to consider the whole Guard as her close friends. When she hears of Scar's return, Jasiri sets up a Hyena Resistance to assist the Lion Guard. Wema and Tunu Jasiri has a caring and playful relationship with Wema and Tunu and protects them if they are threatened. She clearly cares a lot for the cubs, as shown when she protects them from Janja's clan and shields them from the steam in the vent that they landed in. Kovu Despite taking over her clan's watering hole, Kovu seems fairly neutral towards Jasiri, and she, in turn, does not seem to view him as a threat. When Nuka attempted to attack Jasiri, Kovu was quick to defend her, not wishing to start a fight. Jasiri, however, is up for the fight and refers to him as Green eyes. When Kovu grows into a young adult, and plots with his mother to take over the Pride Lands, Jasiri initially grows fond for Kion's family, however, after Zira's death, Kovu becomes Kion's brother in law. The two are presumably on good terms. Vitani After taking over her clan's watering hole, Vitani is curious about Kion and Jasiri. She ponders aloud over the thought of a lion and hyena as friends. In the end, Jasiri and the Lion Guard came to rescue Kion and she became her enemy. After Kion defeats the ghost of Scar and travels to the Tree of Life to get himself healed, Vitani grows into a young adult, and plots with his sister and mother to take over the Pride Lands, alerting Jasiri and Janja to find Kion to bring him back. However, once she returns, Vitani has already entered the Pride Lands and attacks Jasiri's clan. Once Kovu, Vitani's younger brother, and Kiara, Kion's older sister stop the fight, they explain everything. Jasiri and Vitani are presumably on good terms. Her Clan Jasiri has a great relationship with the rest of the members of her clan. She is a great leader and decides that her clan can help the Lion Guard battle against Scar's army and make a Hyena Resistance. Anga Jasiri and Anga work together with the Lion Guard in "Battle for the Pride Lands". They seem to be on good terms. Simba and Nala Jasiri is allied with the royal family even though she's a hyena. Jasiri helps Kion's family defeat Scar, and they seem to respect her as she respects them. Rafiki Jasiri and Rafiki are on good terms. He doesn't care if she's a hyena. Kiara Jasiri is allies with the princess of the Pride Lands as she helps her and her family defeat Scar. Janja Both hyenas used to despise each other greatly, with Janja hating Jasiri for acting all nice and kind and for respecting the Circle of Life. Jasiri does not seem to feel threatened by Janja and is able to defeat him and most of his clan alone. Jasiri is easily able to detect changes in Janja's motions. After she and the cubs were rescued by the Lion Guard, Jasiri openly admitted that she noticed how Janja had become much more determined to defeat her. Despite hating him, Jasiri rescued him from falling into lava, knowing she'd save any hyena in trouble and asked him welcomely and forgivingly to join the resistance in The Hyena Resistance. When he refused and claimed to be nothing alike, Jasiri understands this while uttering a quiet "we'll see". In Battle for the Pride Lands, Jasiri is approached by Janja, who has been betrayed by Scar. He informs her of the danger both his clan and the Lion Guard are in, and later takes her side. After Scar is defeated, Janja announces that she should be the leader of the Outlanders, which Jasiri accepts. She also accepts Janja and his entire clan into hers. Despite their initial rivalry, once Janja joins Jasiri's Clan, they never stay away from each other for long, and she seems to find him funny, even when he is scared. Cheezi and Chungu Although she does not interact with this pair as often as their leader, Jasiri shows the same level of contempt for his most loyal lackeys. Jasiri is easily able to fend off both at the same time when necessary, and she does not see them as a real threat to her. She appears to be just fine with accepting them into her clan in Battle for the Pride Lands. Nne and Tano Much like the rest of Janja's clan, Jasiri does not trust or like Nne and Tano, despite having limited interactions with either of the hyenas. Like with Cheezi and Chungu, she is capable of defeating them alone and does not seem them as a threat until they are in a larger group. She appears to be just fine with accepting them into her clan in Battle for the Pride Lands. Makuu Makuu and Jasiri are on good terms. They work together to fight the Outlanders. Ma Tembo Jasiri and Ma Tembo are on good terms. They work together to fight Scar's army. Mtoto Jasiri and Mtoto are on good terms. They work together to fight Scar's army. Mzingo and his Parliament In Battle for the Pride Lands, she fights them along with the jackals and Kiburi's Float to help the Lion Guard defeat Scar. However, in Return to the Pride Lands, it is revealed that Mzingo and his Parliament reformed and became close friends with Jasiri and the Lion Guard, and in fact he agrees to help fight Zira and her followers, only to learn from Kiara that Zira is deceased, and that Kovu and Vitani have reformed. Makini Jasiri and Makini have been friends ever since they met. Makini later waved a friendly goodbye when she, Janja, Azaad, and the Lion Guard return to the Pride Lands. Azaad Jasiri and Azzad are good friends. Azzad helped Jasiri and Janja find their way to the Tree of Life as fast as a cheetah can. He also showed them the fastest way back to the Pride Lands. Rani Jasiri and Rani are good friends. Jasiri came to the Tree of Life for Kion and Rani's wedding. Ullu Jasiri and Ullu are on good terms. Enemies Zira After taking over her clan's watering hole, Zira refuses to share it with Jasiri or her clan, Jasiri does to not trust Zira even after she and Kion try to resolve the matter. When Jasiri is nearly hurt by Zira's eldest son, Nuka, Zira lies to her, stating that Kion has selected his own kind over her to try and get her out, but eventually helps rescue Kion and defeat her pride . She hates hyenas greatly, which can be seen throughout the episode, Lions of the Outlands. Nuka After taking over her clan’s watering hole, both view each other as rivals, with Nuka attacking her whenever he gets the chance, and finds her friendship with Kion questionable. However, Jasiri is able to defeat Nuka and his pride, when she comes to the aid of Kion with the help of the guard. Lioness Lioness and her pride took over Jasiri's watering hole, leaving Jasiri to seek the help of Kion. Later, Jasiri helped save Kion from Lioness and her pride, making them enemies. However, now that Lioness, like the other Outsiders, has joined Simba's Pride she and Jasiri are most likely on good terms now. Kiburi Kiburi hates Jasiri and her whole entire clan. After Jasiri comes up with the Hyena Resistance and they kept on spoiling Scar's plans, Kiburi tried to help kill Jasiri's clan, but failed. Tamka Tamka hates Jasiri and her whole entire clan. After Jasiri comes up with the Hyena Resistance and they kept on spoiling Scar's plans, Tamka tried to help kill Jasiri's clan, but failed. Nduli Nduli hates Jasiri and her whole entire clan. After Jasiri comes up with the Hyena Resistance and they kept on spoiling Scar's plans, Nduli tried to help kill Jasiri's clan, but failed. Reirei Reirei hates Jasiri and her whole entire clan. After Jasiri comes up with the Hyena Resistance and they kept on spoiling Scar's plans, she tried to help kill Jasiri's clan, but failed. Goigoi Goigoi hates Jasiri and her whole entire clan. After Jasiri comes up with the Hyena Resistance and they kept on spoiling Scar's plans, he tried to help kill Jasiri's clan. Dogo's Siblings Dogo's Siblings hate Jasiri and her whole entire clan. After Jasiri comes up with the Hyena Resistance and they kept on spoiling Scar's plans, they tried to help kill Jasiri's clan, but failed. Scar Being a hyena, Jasiri has heard about the legend of Scar. When she hears about Scar's return she becomes an enemy of his by setting up a Hyena Resistance to help the Guard stop him. Category:Relationships